


I Thought You were Shy?

by SecretPsychotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Fluff, Gay, Hot, M/M, Unfinished, Work In Progress, smut i guess, sorry - Freeform, sub/dom, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretPsychotic/pseuds/SecretPsychotic
Summary: It is Victor and Yuuri's first official date, and despite Yuuri's usually shy demeanor, he seems to take control of the whole situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Tori / Happy Birthday bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Tori+%2F+Happy+Birthday+bb).



> \-- WORK IN PROGRESS --
> 
> The phone version of AO3 seems to have no "mark as unfinished" button rip 
> 
> This is written specifically for my best friend (Victor)ia (IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO MAKE THAT PUN FOREVER DONT KILL ME) well, now that that pun is over I hope my fic can make up for it ~

"What about the new French restaurant 'renversé'?" Victor asked, trying to impersonate a French accent to no avail.  
Yuuri honestly didn't care where the two of them went, so he agreed and then hung up the phone. Tonight was Victor and Yuuri's first official date. Yuuri sat in his room, sweating crazily. Victor was out and about when he called, asking Yuuri if he wanted to go on an official date. They both knew the media would eat it up, but they weren't doing it for that. They were doing it for themselves. They truly did love each other. Yuuri had known since the day he dubbed him theme as "love."  
Ever since that day, Yuuri had taken control in a way that scared him. He seemed to enjoy startling Victor in even the smallest of ways such as grabbing his hand when he's zoning out, or kissing his cheek when he's talking to him, or pulling him into a hug when he least expects it.  
Victor knew that ever since Yuuri titled his show love, he had truly realized that he loved him. He regarded him with so much respect after his performance at the Cup of China. Victor had truly seen Yuuri's Eros in that performance, and it had startled him. His eyes had seen for the first time clearly. Nowadays, Yuuri was unpredictable in his ways of showing affection. He would startle Victor constantly, and if he was being honest, he loved it... he loved him.  
Yuuri was getting ready for the date, picking out a nice looking dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. As much as he enjoyed being comfortable, he also did want to catch Victor off guard. He couldn't wait to see his face.  
Victor was already dressed nicely, having just gone and done some talking with some ice skating companies about sponsoring Yuuri. He decided to drive straight to the restaurant, pondering what Yuuri would wear and how far tonight would go.  
Yuuri hopped into his car, starting the engine and noting the butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to have finished soon!! 
> 
> _-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_
> 
> SPOILER:   
> This is planned to be a Yuuri top / Victor bottom piece, just so you guys are aware
> 
> \---
> 
> Leave a comment maybe? It always makes my day Xx


End file.
